People You Meet
by ThePointGirl
Summary: I made a character called Amy Boulter, it's about her and her involvement with Robbie and the rest of the Maryhill Criminal Investigation Dep. Have fun.
1. Comic Book Starting :

I swung the crow bar at full speed - the car windows crumbled easily. A rush sped through me like a hurricane and there was a pounding in my ears. Release. Kicking the car door, it too twisted under my strength. That was when I heard it, the squeal of another car. Swiveling, I saw a black Rover jerk into life. I was paralyzed and the crow bar hit the gravel with a clunk. The car sped towards me. I was sure I would be hit, when I was pushed out of the way. I landed on the floor underneath a stranger. A man. A lot older than me with a quite handsome face, and he had saved me. My ears picked up the sound of the car squealing away: it had clearly dodged the collision. My mind got back to getting up. My savior got to his feet and helped me up. I temporarily forgot I was in Glasgow, so when he spoke I was confused at his accent. Definitely native.

"I don't know whether I should be asking you about the crow bar or about the car that was headed straight for you" he said, his voice low. I frowned. What did that mean? The guy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a wallet. It flipped open. It was ID.

"Robbie Ross, Detective Inspector, Maryhill CID" I cringed. Shit. Trust me to get saved by a police officer.

"Good to meet you. And, ur...thanks for that…" I motioned to ground. "Do you always play hero?" I asked. I knew I was dodging both the crow bar and car questions, however he seemed to play along.

"Not always, no. But miss-"

"Boulter. Amy Boulter" I offered and he nodded and carried on.

"Miss Boulter, you mind telling me what you're doing with a two foot crow bar?" he said and I smiled at his voice. He picked up on that too.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Your accent, it's pretty awesome".

He grinned. "Londoner, huh? So what are you doing in Glasgow beating up some mug's car?" he asked.

"Some mug happens to be my boyfriend. Well when I say that-we're not actually together but he had this thing and… can we do this somewhere else?" I stopped, realizing I was in a street where I knew none of the residents and didn't want them knowing me.

Walking into Maryhill Police Station has to be the weirdest sensation ever. Not once have I been in a police station. A woman walked up to DI Ross and looked at me.

"Robbie, who's that?" she asked quite sharply.

"Amy Boulter - caught her smashing the windows out of a very nice car".

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh, wasn't yours was it?" she asked. Did I see a flash of hope?

"Nope. Her boyfriend's and…Jackie I'll talk to you after, okay?" he finished and he walked on. I followed, not sure where I was being taken. Into an office, a quiet deserted office.

"So, what about this boyfriend?" he asked, leaning on the table as I sat down. I began to tell him everything.

*Urmm… yeah I dunno. Review if you want, got this idea in the middle of the night*


	2. Pay the fine, play with time :

"-And so I came to Glasgow…to find where his business trip was… and saw him, with _her_." I took a breath. Oh mum would be proud, 'spilling my heart out to a copper', great. DI Ross had listened, when I told him about what I thought of some men, his mouth twitched. A smile? Or nervousness. As I had stopped talking, DI Ross took his plunge.

"Right. Okay, Miss Boulter-"

Yeah, he thought I was an idiot. I could hear a phone ringing somewhere in the main office.

"About that car-" he began but then a man shouted and after footsteps his head popper around the door,

"Robbie, there is a very pissed off man on the phone something to do with damage to a car. Isn't to do with you is it?" the man said.

"Thanks Stuart. And yes, that is probably the same one…oh this could be interesting" DI Ross or Robbie leaned off the desk, looked at me briefly, and headed out the door. The other guy was still standing there.

"Guessing you mucked up that car?" he asked.

"Yup, still proud of it. Amy" I held out my hand.

"Stuart. Why'd you do it?"

"DI Ross might be able to tell you. You don't have a coffee machine anywhere?"

He nodded and I got up to follow him, at the end of the corridor was a coffee machine. Stuart seemed quite quiet, but nice enough.

"Question. How did you and Robbie meet. He doesn't go for the 'bust the windows' of your car type" Stuart asked carefully as I jabbed at the button of the machine. I laughed.

"Sorry for the comic book feel, but he saved me from being hit by a car, that was coming straight for me" I said.

"Sounds like Robbie" he muttered.

"What sounds like Robbie?" DI Ross was back, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry. How was the angry man on the phone?" Stuart asked I nodded quickly. Hopefully it would mean _he_ would be wary of what he does now.

"Oh he's pissed alright, and Amy?" I looked directly at Robbie's face for use as my first name. Well Miss Boulter is flipping annoying to keep saying I must say.

"I'm going to fine you for damage. However much it cost to repair, your going to pay" he said and I nodded. Oh well…hope _he's_ learnt something with this. Stuart made the comment about getting one of those forms and disappeared. The coffee I had made stood in the machine still steaming.

"So I've seen a crime, stopped someone from being killed, and given punishment. I'm having a good day" Robbie mused and then smirked. "If you feel the need to smash up another car-" he began as we walked through into the main office area. The woman who he had called, Jackie looked up and smirked.

"There is a silver Lexus which Robbie drives normally," Jackie said sharply.

"That's funny Jack's. Ignore her!

"Don't worry I don't usually do this…and I'm not in your records either. Thames Valley Police, talk to them if you want dirt on me" I said and when there was a look that passed over the faces I assured them.

"Oh just graffitying public property when I was eleven" and Jackie nodded. Stuart appeared at my side holding a pen and told me what to fill out. I know this sounds weird but it doesn't bother me I was caught and that I have to pay a fine. When I was done Robbie said he'd show me the door, I saw Jackie watch him.

"You're not the everyday criminal we get must say" he said a gust of air blew fiercely.

"I like to think that. Do you want a drink sometime? I'm thinking of staying here a bit and after the car" I ad brought that up. An expression crossed his face but I couldn't quite read it.

"Sure. If you're paying" he said and I smiled.

"I'm at the Marks Hotel"

"You paid that much, just to smash the windows of your boyfriend's car?" he asked, I shrugged.

"It's the subtext. I don't care. But you'll have to talk to me again anyway because I have to pay the fine" I said and he nodded.

"See you Amy," he said. And I turned and walked down the steps of Maryhill Police Station hugging my leather jacket tighter, as the wind blew faster.

*Shit? Good? Needs a bit of work? I don't mind… *


	3. Phone Convesations

My mobile rang. It began to vibrate violently and in turn knocked itself off the bedside table. I grumbled and picked it up, sliding up the cover I said:

"Hello, what is it?" and I sat on my bed crossing my feet underneath me.

"Amy!"

Oh crap. My ex boyfriend, he sounded pissed off. Well actually from what I did to his car I wasn't really surprised.

"Yes! It's me, well done hawk-eye you _can_ dial my number, thought you'd forgotten mine since _she_ came along!" I said pretty aggressively and I head a snort of laughter.

"What's wrong babe, jealous?" I rolled my eyes, typical male thing to say.

"Not really, how's your car by the way?" I said sweetly.

"You're a real bitch, why do that? -"

"Why? Because you thought I would stay in like a good little house why you fuck anything on two legs. Give me a break" I finished and there was a pause in the line. I don't usually swear…

"Glad to see you coughed up some money, where did you get it? You're mum?"

"Leave my mum out of this-"

"But then again, your mum has no problems with the police does she-"

"Shut up! I paid your damage bill, why are you still on the line?" I yelled.

"Got your legs around someone else yet?" he laughed and I cut off the conversation throwing my mobile onto my pillow. Why I stuck with him I don't know. I watch so many soaps and god knows what, you would think I would realise those business trips were fake? Well, okay maybe not all of them, but the recent ones were. My mobile rang again and I looked at it. Biting my lip I answered, yelling:

"Go fuck her to oblivion I don't care, just realise something! -" I was cut off.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong honey?" it was mum.

"Hey mum, what are you calling about?" I asked.

"Oh just to see how you were, you aren't answering your home calls, where are you?" she asked, she sounded somewhat concerned.

"I'm in Glasgow"

"Glasgow? What the hell for?"

"Well, right now? For gross damage to a vehicle"

"Amy! What?" she moaned and I stopped her before she could carry on.

"It was Jason's," I said simply and mum made a noise that sounded like a *tut*

"When I said confront him I didn't mean-"

"Smash up his car? Yeah well. I didn't really think…" I trailed off.

"What happened?" she asked and I laughed.

"You really want to know. Well another car was headed straight for me while I was doing it" I said sitting on the chair at the desk by the TV.

"Are you okay? It was Jason you don't think?" she sounded panicked now.

"No… no, whose car would he be driving?" I said, eliminating the obvious, "and yes, yes I'm fine. I got saved though," I said as though this would make the idea of someone nearly running me over better.

"By a copper" I said eventually when there was no response.

"What did you tell him?" she asked timidly.

"About Jason? Not much, but the jist of it. I paid the damages so…"

"What's he like?"

"Who?"

"The copper"

I laughed with out humour.

"Normal…they are probably running checks on me as we speak to make sure I wont do any more damage to cars".

"When are you coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know mum"

"Okay, well tell me when you do. Bye, bye honey" she said and the line clicked off. I slid down the cover and smiled weakly at the phone. Mum…what's she like eh? Picking up the dinner menu I gazed over it, I wasn't really hungry. I ran a hand through my short hair and breathed out, that conversation with Jason wasn't as bad as I had expected. But what did I expect? The room phone rang a high-pitched tone and I snorted with laughter, I don't get this many people calling me in the course of one hour. Picking up the receiver I said hello.

"Hello Miss Boulter, this is reception" the voice was stilted just like a cabin crew-member. "I have a call for you from Robbie Ross. Do you wish to take the call?" I frowned into the receiver and then was reminded of the drink I had offered him.

"Yes, thanks" I said shortly and there was a distinct click and then a 'hold' tone and then another click and a voice.

"Hello?" and I grinned.

"Hello again" I said.

"What were you saying about that drink?"

"Oh I thought you'd forget," I said in a mock tone, hearing a laugh I looked at the clock on the windowsill. "In about half hour? I don't know my way around so you're going to have to help"

"Sure, outside Marks Hotel. Bye Amy" I said goodbye and put down the receiver. The conversation with the two men couldn't be more different if they tried.

_

* * *

*I dunno, like it or not?* Reviews please… I like 'em._


	4. Drinking Information

"So tell me something detective, do you normally take female criminals out for drinks or are you making an exception?" I asked lifting my pint of beer up to my lips. Robbie smirked.

"Well not normally no. But since you're paying…" he said and I chuckled.

"Ah, thought so. But cheers" I said my smile grave and our glasses clinked. "It's not much for saving me, but a beer is a beer" It was silence for about a minute between the two of us as we drunk and then Robbie spoke.

"You sounded odd on the phone, when I called"

"Odd?"

"Yeah, odd, something happen?" he asked shifting in his chair so his elbows rested on the table.

"I talked to someone I didn't really want to talk to" I said, saying it simply. Robbie gave me a look, which told me I should carry on. You know the one, like when you're at school and you're sent to your year head for doing something bad, and you stop in mid flow of confession. "My ex boyfriend" I finally said and I waited for any kind of reaction.

"How bad?" he asked and I was shocked that he immediately jumped to that question.

"Well things were said both ways I'll tell you that…oh men suck" I said the last bit without thinking.

"We're not all that bad you know," he said with a smirk. I drank more of my beer, making the glass half full.

"Well since mine is virtually non existent, how's your love life Robbie Ross, or is that _too_ personal for someone you've only just met?" I asked and he leant back in his chair and breathed out heavily.

"Well…non existent" and I choked on my beer, half in laughter that he had copied my phrasing and the other half in disbelief.

"You're lying, what about that woman in your team… what's her name…Jackie?"

"Okay…I'm divorced and have a kid" he had ignored my last question. My brows hitched together as I settled my beer on the table steadily.

"Have you learnt side stepping questions with other answers from suspects?" I asked in a monotone. Robbie did a smirk normally only achieved by schoolboys.

"It's nothing, we're friends," he said, his voice had a subtext of only the half-truth.

"Friends, what a word? Can mean anything cant it?" I asked opting a childish voice. There was something he wasn't telling me, he didn't have to but I felt obliged to listen to him rather than him listen to me.

"I tried once, it didn't work… we are better of as friends. I think I'd drive her mad otherwise, I already do of course" he said and then he took a gulp of the beer that had been neglected for a while.

"Well I suppose office romances aren't the best are they?" I offered and then added, "Your colleague Stuart, is he-?" I began.

"Gay, yes so wouldn't bother" Robbie said quickly and I huffed.

"All the good men are"

"Thanks"

I laughed and drank more of my beer, which was slowly decreasing, in level. The pub got more rowdy and it wasn't soon when the door opened and a woman walked in. Not that much taller than me, with: long legs and long blond hair, sporting a black skirt and red top. Robbie looked her over and I could see why, she was pretty stunning to look at, whether there was anything underneath was another matter. Which struck me the oddity that she was on her own, not with a bloke. I looked back to Robbie who had gotten back to his drink and was staring at a now empty glass.

"So, when you go back to work after this is there anything happening?" I asked genuinely interested. Robbie let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Nah, it's all boring paper work. You know when your life is that bad when the pleasure in your job is finding people dead," he said and I shifted my head to the side, taking him in. I was too busy watching Robbie to hear heels behind me, a sharp voice said.

"Why don't you leave him alone, yeah?"

I swiveled in my chair, wondering whether the remark was to someone else. But the woman who had come in earlier was standing next to me, eyes blazing. Her voice was state schoolgirl common, not the most pleasant but bearable.

"Excuse me?" I asked: I didn't have a clue as to who she was and why she was talking to me.

"You're Amy, right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well, I'm Erica" she said as though I was meant to know her name, like she was Cheryl Cole or something.

"Sorry I don't think I know you-" and she sneered, her face contorting to an ugly smarmy smile.

"You know Jason though don't you," she said.

It was then I realized who she was. She was the girl that Jason had been shagging behind my back.

"You" I accused but this had no affect.

"Yes, me. I think you should stay away from Jason" at which I made a 'cuh' noise.

"Me? Oh darling you can have him as far as I am concerned" I retorted, I was quickly getting bored of this conversation. I stood up, leveling to her height.

"I think we're done, so-," I said evenly. Erica looked at Robbie and then back to me.

"Oh Jason will be pleased" she started and I frowned "already moved on" she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to reply to the childish insult. She prodded me in the chest and uttered:

"Go back home and leave us in peace"

I was surprised that no one was reacting to this. But then maybe Glasgow was used to more violent happenings in its pubs.

"Darling, you mind stepping back from her?" Robbie asked and he flashed his badge at her. She did as she was told and took a step back from me. She gave me one long hard look, turned around and left the pub. I stood there for a few seconds and then looked at Robbie.

"That's my ex boyfriends shagging partner" I said slowly sitting down once more.

"Well I think his change in taste has been for the worse" Robbie said checking that she had walked out.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Might just be"

Robbie's mobile rang and he looked briefly at the caller ID before putting it to his ear.

"Boss?" he asked and I heard a sharp, brisk tone of voice on the other end. Robbie uttered, 'yes' and 'of course' ending in 'I'll be right there'. The conversation ended and he smiled apologetically.

"Boss wants me back at the office. See you sometime" and he got up and left. I drank the dregs of my beer and thought to myself: not a wonderful world.

* * *

_What do you think? xxx_


End file.
